Things Change, People Change
by pumpkinjuice-rox
Summary: Hermione comes back for 7th year. She becomes Head Girl. She is willing to face any 'surprises' that Head Duty entails. Meanwhile, Draco expects it to be just a boring year stuck with the mudblood. Can she prove him wrong?
1. THe Hogwarts Express

**Things Change, People Change **

Chapter 1- The Hogwarts Express

"There you guys are!" Hermione said entering a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Mione! Its so great to see you! " Harry said as he gave her a big hug.

Harry's looked better now... He grew taller..He'd become buff due to Quidditch and his eyes were as dazzling as ever. He and Ginny had become 'close' over the summer since he had stayed with the Weasleys for half of the break. Hermione changed as well,her long, frizzy uncontrollable hair had become straight, soft and shiny. She was a size 2 and planned to keep it that way. Her chocolate brown eyes still remained beautiful. She changed and had become fairly attractive.

"Hey Gin.." Hermione said to Ginny who sat beside Harry.

"Hey" Ginny answered glumly.

"Ginny, Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah,I'm just a little tired but I'm fine." Ginny said leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh okay." Hermione smiled.

"So, Where's Ron?" Hermione said turning back to Harry.

"He's probably off with Dean and Seamus talking about Quidditch."

"Oh. Why arent you with them?"

"Oh, Ginny's feeling a bit under the weather so I thought I'd stay with her." Harry blushed as he looked at a sleeping Ginny on his shoulder.

The train jolted and started moving

"Oh." Hermione said smiling.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was okay. Yours?"

"It was great. I hung out with Ron and we played a lot of Quidditch."

"You obviously did." Hermione said eyeing his new figure.

"Well, you dont look so bad yourself." Harry chuckled.

Hermione turned pink. She was never comfortable when people would complement her. She liked it but it made her a wee bit uncomfortable.

Just then Neville came in and said "Hermione, McGonagall wants to see you. I'll bring you to her."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Hermiopne said to Neville.

"I'll see you later, okay Harry?" Hermione said straightening her black tank top and beige capri pants. She pulled on a black zip-up hooded sweater and followed Neville.

She followed Neville to a compartment near the end of the train.

Neville said "She told me to bring you here. I have to go now."

"Okay, thanks Neville." She said as he walked away.

She entered the compartment.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the flaxen haired boy seated in front of her.

"Hello mudblood!" He said.

A/N.. well that was Chapter one.. I'm sorry if its short...please review.. I need to know how I can further improve the story. Thanks :).. More soon!


	2. Unexpected Arrangements

A/N. Thanks for the great reviews so far...oh, and I'm sorry if this Chapter took a while.

A shout out to...

Jonochi- Thanks! the fifth book was good...you should read it :) Here's the

next chapter! I'm glad you like it so far...read and enjoy:)

Siren's Call- I'm glad you liked the first chapter :) I actually couldn't think of

another penname at that time :) hope you like this chapter :)

Okay.. Chapter two coming right up!

Chapter 2 - The Heads

"Wha-What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked shocked.

"McGonagall wanted to see me. But if you dont mind, I like keeping my train

rides quiet and mudblood free." he smirked.

"Ugh! Quit being an arrogant bastard ferret! For your information, McGonagall

wanted to see me as well." she sat down on the seat opposite Draco and

rolled her eyes. And stop calling me 'mudblood' before I get fed up."

Draco smirked and stared at her. A voice at the back of his head said.

_'Oh my good god... what the hell happened to mudblood Granger'_

_'She's turned hot!"_

'Oh, what am I thinking? Its Granger...Smart-ass, know-it-all, Gryffindor bitch.' Draco said arguing with his conscience

'Well I have to admit she is looking good.' He said to himself.

He was awakened of his thoughts when Hermione said:

"Quit staring at me ferret!"

"First of all, Why would I stare at a mudblood? And second -" Draco was silenced by a fist hitting him square on the jaw.

"I said, STOP CALLING ME MUDBLOOD!" Hermione's temper was now rising rapidly.

"OW!Shit! that hurts _Granger_!" He said putting emphasis on her name.

"Thank you." She said with a smirk.

When Draco wouldnt look, she'd sneak a peek at him once in awhile.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window, the sun was gone and the moon was bright.

She thought to herself

' Whoa, I know I hate Malfoy.. but, boy! he's HOT, I'd have to admit.. His abs are so damn obvious through that tight fit black shirt. Oh and he's grown tall.

The sound of the compartment door opening interrupted Hermione.

Professor McGonagall came in looking flustered.

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening Professor." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco didn't bother to greet the professor but instead nodded in response to her greeting.

"Well, I guess both of you are wondering why I've called you here." Professor McGonagall began.

"Before I get straight to the point, I would like to say that you two are the top wizard and witch in this school which compels us, the Hogwarts faculty to award you the position of Head Boy and Girl."

Before Draco or Hermione could react Professor McGonagall continued. "And I know that both of you have your differences but you two are to put that aside because you are to be the example of unity between the Houses. And to put the promotion of House unity to full force we have decided to make changes on your living arrangements."

"What changes, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"We have arranged for the Head students to share living quarters. Do any of you have problems with that? "

Once again, she didn't give either of them time to react.

"That's settled then. I will show you to your dormitory after the feast." She said and quickly disappeared out of the compartment leaving Draco and Hermione's mouths hanging wide open.

A/N: I know, it's a HORRIBLE Chapter.. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N.**

**I am disappointed in myself for not continuing this story. I didn't continue because it seemed as if I reached a dead end and I couldn't produce anything half-decent out of what I have already written. Well, this was my first story and I was inexperienced when I started. I got a review, and it contained criticism that was quite harsh. The critic pointed out that it was pathetic, cliché and unoriginal. I totally agree with him/her. I would like to apologize to all those who read my story and want me to update. I am truly sorry but I cannot continue "Things Change, People Change". But I promise to write better stories for all of you to enjoy. Although I am not continuing this story, I would like to inform all of you that I have started to write another story, which will be posted soon. Thank You. **


End file.
